


Paperweight

by veryamedliel



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 22:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veryamedliel/pseuds/veryamedliel
Summary: Mycroft Holmes always read his mail while he took his tea, it was after all, an ideal time to let himself go while going through his few personal correspondences. But the reason for his delight of this small tradition was when there was a letter written by a certain DI who wrote with his right hand in very sloppy, but compelling handwriting.





	Paperweight

Mycroft Holmes always read his mail while he took his tea, it was after all, an ideal time to let himself go while going through his few personal correspondences. But the reason for his delight of this small tradition was when there was a letter written by a certain DI who wrote with his right hand in very sloppy, but compelling handwriting. Mycroft allowed a small smile to materialize as he opened the letter.

 

_M,_

_I am sorry for not writing you sooner. I have been terribly busy with dealing with_ _my ex-wife, and trying to fit in time to see my children. I do wish you could meet them, I_ _believe they would take to you fairly quickly. I hope someday soon, we will be able to see_ _each other without anymore secrets, without keeping this from everyone else. I_ _understand that it could potentially put your job on the line, and we are both too aware_ _about what it could do to me with my visiting rights to the kids. But until then, I do hope_ _you know that I love you, and that no one, no matter how high up in the government or_ _court system can make me change my decision to be with you._

_All my love,_

_G_

_P.S. The kids love the goldfish._

 

Mycroft let out a small laugh at the last quick note. He was glad that his lover’s children would enjoy the small gift he had wished to give them in person, but settled for the small response in the letter. He had recalled how much he delighted in watching over his own goldfish when he was a child. He was not overly fond of cats, and most certainly not dogs. Especially once his young brother received Redbeard for Christmas, a monstrous beast that did nothing but help encourage Sherlock’s knack for getting into trouble. He had found himself satisfied with the small delight of caring for his little goldfish, Winston. Winston had been a wonderful listener when his parents were too busy either watching over Sherlock, or hiring new tutors once the two boys chased away the previous ones. He had been crushed when he found his little friend belly up, but had quickly set his troubles aside when Sherlock and he had come home from a trip to the village only to find that Redbeard had not run out of the cottage to greet them.

How he wished he still had Winston at his side, especially at this moment. He could definitely use someone to talk to about the decision he was about to make. Mycroft sipped the last bit of his tea, set the tea cup on its saucer and placed it back onto the tray brought out to him earlier. He then proceeded to walk back to his desk and unlocked the small little drawer that seemed so insignificant compared to the rest of his desk (which held about every single secret about the British government). But what was kept inside was more precious to Mycroft than anything in the world. Inside that insignificant drawer, held the key to his possible future, the possible future with Greg, if he would have him.

“Oh, bugger,” Mycroft mumbled, as he stared at the plain gold band. He had it made months ago, but he had continued to postpone his asking, worried about what the answer might be. What Greg had written in the letter was true, them being together openly could put his job on the line, and it could ruin Greg’s chance of ever seeing his kids. And that’s what worried him. Mycroft knew Greg treasured his children, and that was his main reason for postponing his proposal to the one person he had ever loved outside of his family.

“Is today the day? Is it happening yet?” Mycroft turned swift to see Athena standing in the doorway, looking down into her phone typing away as per usual.

“Not quite sure yet, one needs to think these things through, do they not?”

“Yes, but you constantly do that anyways. Why not live a little and see how it goes?” Athena looked up from the phone screen, raising one eyebrow at Mycroft. She had a point, he did have a tendency to always analyze and deduce things first before acting. But that’s what he did, that’s what he and Sherlock both did. But maybe, it was time for him to break free from what was usually expected of him? For him to take a chance at happiness for himself. It was decided.

“Call the chopper. I need to get to Scotland Yard as soon as possible.”

“Already on their way.”

“I knew I could count on you. Don’t wait up for me. Just tell Her Highness that I’ll be right on the problem as soon as I get back,” Mycroft stated as he quickly gathered his umbrella and the box that held, hopefully, his future husband’s ring.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Not our division!” Greg Lestrade attempted to speak with a mouthful of the sandwich he had brought for his lunch.

“But, sir, it is insanity out there! A chopper just landed in the middle of the busy street, and it looks like serious business,” Anderson insisted

“I’m sure it’s nothing,” Greg reassured the man, as he turned to look out his office window. “It’s probably just some drill or another- what the hell!” he exclaimed as he saw exactly who it was that stepped out of the chopper. “Jesus,” Greg mumbled as he ran out of his office, putting on his jacket. By the time he got outside, it had begun to shower, and Mycroft was standing at the bottom of the stairs to the building. “What’s going on?” he called out to the man standing underneath his umbrella. As he approached, he noticed Mycroft’s demeanor seemed much different then what it usually was while in the public eye. “Is something the matter? Does it have to do with Sherlock or something?”

“Well, actually… uh, no. Not quite.”

“Then what exactly?” Mycroft shifted from side to side, making Greg even more nervous then before. It must be terrible news if it was important enough for him to come to Scotland Yard in a chopper.

“You see… Well, damn. If I’m to do it proper…” Mycroft grumbled and looked around a bit confused.

“Do what proper?”

“Here, take this will you?” Mycroft asked Greg while holding out the umbrella. Greg grabbed the handle, and as soon as he took it, Mycroft did something he could never have expected: he kneeled on one knee.

“Greg, my darling, I know that this is something that neither of us can be too sure about. I know that we will be risking so many things for this to happen. But I do not care. Even though I have worked for many years to get to where I am, and you have done everything to be able to stay stable, I am not satisfied. I am not satisfied that we can not be together, I want that for us. I do not care what others expect from us, I just care about our own happiness. The life that we can build together. And that is why I am taking that risk now, in this moment. Gregory Lestrade… will you do me the honor of marrying me?”

Greg stood there for a few seconds, frozen to the spot. Did that just happen? Did the man he love really and truly ask him to marry him? To not think of the consequences, and just do something for themselves? And was he going to do it? Hell yes. He dropped the umbrella to the ground, unaware and uncaring of the rain falling down and soaking both he and his lover through to the bone. He brought Mycroft up off his knees, and whispered to him one word he had been dying to say from the beginning, “Yes.”

 

The End


End file.
